japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Fumihiko Tachiki
Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦; born April 29, 1961 in Nagasaki Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gendō Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hasegawa Taizō in Gintama and Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Puss in Boots (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Arcana Famiglia (2012) - Mondo *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Senjōgahara's Father (ep12) *Bleach (2012) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Ozmaldo (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2006-2008) - Mana Walker, Narration *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Sloth *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Red Knight (ep1) *Ranma ½ (1989) - Daughter, Old Man (ep6), Additional Voices *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Trigun (1998) - Tour Conductor 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Sloth (ep14) 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Admiral Sakazuki/'Akainu' 'Movies' *Arion (1986) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Vodka *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Vodka *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Gendō Ikari *Evangelion The New Movie: Prelude (2007) - Gendō Ikari *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Gendō Ikari *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Sō'unga *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Air/Sincerely Yours (1997) - Gendō Ikari *New Century Evangelion Theatrical Edition: Death & Rebirth (1997) - Gendō Ikari *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Lacos *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Michio Tanto Ogorare 'OVA' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2013-2015) - Michael Augustus *Devilman (1990) - Gelmar (ep2) *Down Load: Namiamidabutsu wa Ai no Uta (1992) - Additional Voices *éX-Driver (2000) - Yamazaki-sensei *éX-Driver: Nina&Rei Danger Zone (2002) - Tōma *Vampire Hunter: The Animated Series (1997) - Gallon (ep3) Video Games 'Video Games' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Shamsun *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Old Man Apa *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Dio Schenk, Gerhard *Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg (1997) - Dio Schenk, Gerhard *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Haggel Baldness *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Haggel Baldness *Atelier Totori: The Alchemist of Arland 2 (2010) - Gerhard Konev, Haggel Baldness *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Kenpachi Zaraki *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Andrei Moldova *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Jerry *Detective Evangelion (2007) - Gendō Ikari *Eureka Seven TR1: New Wave (2005) - Arms Dealer *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Gendō Ikari *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Taizō Hasegawa *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Evol, Specto *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Raō *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Hanged Man *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Aeleus *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Aeleus, Beagle Boy L *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2007) - Lexaeus *Lucky☆Star: Net Idol Meister (2009) - Ambassador, Announcer, Audience, Battle Weapons, Believer, Bird Worker, Board Director, Cameraman, Cop, Crowd, Customer, Director, Dragon, Emergency Personnel, Expert, Footmen, Future Robot, Geek, Goblin, Gods, Hoodlum, Human Courier, K-MAX2000, Kaiju, Kiko Tachiki, King, Man, Man in Suit, Master, Mechanical Beast, Moderator, Monster, Nakaizumi, Narration, Pilot, Police Inspector, President of the Office, Priest, Producer, Pursuer, Ruffian, Shopkeeper, Shopkeeper A, Sniper, Soldier, Staff, Staff Zombie, Student, Student A, Student B, Sumo Referee, Taskmaster, Terrorist's Companion, Title Call, Warrior, Worshiper A, Worshiper B, Zaraki Tachiki *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Dolzaev *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Arthur, Druaga *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1999) - Gendō Ikari *New Century Evangelion: 2nd Impression (1997) - Gendō Ikari *New Century Evangelion: Eva and Pleasant Friends (1998) - Gendō Ikari *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel (1997) - Gendō Ikari *New Century Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel 2nd (2005) - BigApple Diner Mr. Special, Gendō Ikari, Representative Enzo, Voice of TV *New Century Evangelion 2 (2003) - Gendō Ikari *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu, Don Krieg *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu, Don Krieg *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu, Don Krieg *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Don Krieg *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu, Don Krieg *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Don Krieg *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, Narration *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Narration *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Ōtani Yoshitsugu *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Raō *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Kratos Aurion *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Traitor to Heaven *The Last Story (2011) - Master Trista 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crash Bandicoot 3: Let's Go Around The World! (1998) - Tiny Tiger *Crash Bandicoot Carnival (2000) - Tiny Tiger *Crash Bandicoot Racing (1999) - Tiny Tiger *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Asalam *Resistance: Retaliation (2009) - Roland Mallery Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors